The following paragraphs are not an admission that anything discussed in them is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
Government regulations on the release of gaseous pollutants into the environment are becoming more stringent. Conventional methods and apparatuses for removing a gaseous pollutant from an incoming gas stream typically suffer from high energy demands.